Certain undesirable physiological manifestations, such as acne vulgaris, seborrhea, female hirsutism, male pattern baldness (alopecia) and benign prostatic hyperplasia, are the result of hyperandrogenic stimulation caused by an excessive accumulation of testosterone or similar androgenic hormones in the metabolic system. Early attempts to provide a chemotherapeutic agent to counter the undesirable results of hyperandrogenicity resulted in the discovery of several steroidal antiandrogens having undesirable hormonal activities of their own. The estrogens, for example, not only counteract the effect of the androgens but have a feminizing effect as well. Non-steroidal antiandrogens have also been developed, for example, 4'-nitro-3'-trifluoromethyl-isobutyranilide. See Neri, et al., Endocrinol. 1972, 91 (2). However, these products, though devoid of hormonal effects, compete with all natural and androgens for receptor sites, and hence have a tendency to feminize a male host or the male fetus of a female host and/or initiate feed-back effects which would cause hyperstimulation of the testes.
The principal mediator of androgenic activity in some target organs, e.g. the prostate, is 5.alpha.-dihydrotestosterone, formed locally in the target organ by the action of testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase. Inhibitors of testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase will serve to prevent or lessen symptoms of hyperandrogenic stimulation in these organs. See especially U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,584 assigned to Merck & Co., Inc., issued Mar. 22, 1983. It is now known that a second 5.alpha.-reductase isozyme exists, which interacts with epidermal tissues, especially in scalp tissues. This form is conventionally designated as 5.alpha.-reductase 1, while the isozyme that principally interacts within the prostatic tissues is designated as 5.alpha.-reductase 2. Both isozymes are active in the prostatic tissues. In the treatment of hyperandrogenic disease conditions, e.g. benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), it would be desirable to have one drag entity which is active against both isozymes in the prostate to significantly inhibit dihydrotestosterone production, while also having another drag entity which is highly selective for inhibiting the isozyme 5.alpha.-reductase 1 associated with the scalp, for use in treating conditions of the skin and scalp, e.g. acne and alopecia in males and hirsutism in females. Additionally, such a selective 5.alpha.-reductase 1 inhibitor could also be used in combination with finasteride (PROSCAR.RTM.), which is highly selective for 5.alpha.-reductase 2, for therapy in the treatment of BPH. Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide compounds that have sufficient activity in the inhibition of 5.alpha.-reductase isozyme 1. It is an additional object of this invention to provide compounds that alone or in combination with inhibitors of 5.alpha.-reductase 2 are useful in the treatment and/or prevention of benign prostatic hyperplasia. It is an additional object of this invention to provide compounds that are useful in the treatment of female hirsutism, male pattern baldness, acne, androgenetic alopecia, prostatic cancer, and insufficient plasma levels of high density lipoproteins. The compounds of the invention have utility in one or more of the aforementioned areas.